Хоккейна команда лиги кхл авангард
Найти! Философская энциклопедия Толкования Переводы Книги Философская энциклопедия АВАНГАРД это: ТолкованиеПеревод АВАНГАРД АВАНГАРД АВАНГАРД (франц. avant-garde — передовой отряд)—категория, означающая в современной эстетике и искусствознании совокупность многообразных новаторских движений и направлений в искусстве 1-й пол. 20 в. В России его впервые употребил (в негативно-ироническом смысле) А. Бенуа для характеристики ряда участников выставки “Союза русских художников” (1910). Авангардные явления характерны для всех переходных этапов в истории художественной культуры, отдельных видов искусства. В 20 в., однако, понятиеавангарда приобрело значение термина для обозначения мощного феномена художественной культуры, охватившего практически все ее более-менее значимые явления, имеющие, несмотря на пестроту и разнообразие, много общего. Авангард—это прежде всего реакция художественно-эстетического сознания на глобальный, еще не встречавшийся в истории человечества перелом в культурно-цивилизационных процессах, вызванный научно-техническим прогрессом (НТП) последнего столетия. Суть и значение для человечества этого лавинообразного процесса в культуре пока не получили адекватного научно-философского осмысления, но уже с достаточной полнотой выразились в художественной культуре в феноменах авангарда, модернизма, постмодернизма. В сфере научной мысли косвенными побудителями (как позитивными, так и негативными) авангарда явились главные достижения практически во всех сферах научного знания, начиная с конца 19 в., но особенно открытия 1-й пол. 20 в. в областях ядерной физики, химии, математики, психологии и технико-технологические реализации на их основе. В философии—основные учения постклассической философии от А. Шопенгауэра и С. Кьеркегора до Ф. Ницше, А. Бергсона, M. Хайдеггера; в психологии и психиатрии—прежде всего фрейдизм и возникший на его основе психоанализ. В гуманитарных науках — отход от европоцентризма и как его следствие—возросший интерес к восточным культурам, религиям, культам; возникновение теософии, антропософии, новых эзотерических учений и, как реакция на них и на засилье позитивистско-сциентастского миропонимания, всплеск неохристианских учений (неотомизма, неоправославия). В социальных науках—социалистические, коммунистические, анархистские теории, утопически, но с революционно-бунтарским пафосом отразившие реальные острые проблемы социальной действительности того времени. Художественное мышление как самый чуткий барометр духовно-культурных процессов не могло не отреагировать на эту калейдоскопическую бурю новаций. Авангард—предельно противоречивое, даже в чем-то принципиально антиномическое явление. В нем сосуществовали в непримиримой борьбе, но и в постоянном взаимодействии и взаимовлияниях течения и направления, как утверждавшие и апологизировавшие те или иные явления, процессы, открытия во всех сферах культурно-цивилизационного поля своего времени, так и резко отрицавшие их. К характерным и общим чертам большинства авангардных феноменов относятся их осознанный заостренно экспериментальный характер; революционно-разрушительный пафос, направленный на традиционное искусство (особенно последнего этапа—новоевропейское) и традиционные ценности культуры (истину,благо, святость, прекрасное); резкий протест против всего, что представлялось их создателям и участникам ретроградным, консервативным, обывательским, буржуазным, академическим; в визуальных искусствах и литературе—демонстративный отказ от утвердившегося в 19 в. “прямого” (реалистически-натуралистического) изображения видимой действительности, или миметического принципа в узком смысле слова (см. Мимезис); безудержное стремление к созданию принципиально нового в формах, приемах и средствах художественного выражения; а отсюда и часто декларативно-манифестарный и эпатажно-скандальный характер презентации представителями авангарда самих себя и своих произведений, направлений, движений и т. п.; стремление к стиранию границ между традиционными для новоевропейской культуры видами искусства, тенденции к синтезу отдельных искусств (в частности, на основе синестезии), их взаимопроникновению. Остро ощутив глобальность начавшегося перелома в культуре и цивилизации в целом, авангард принял на себя функции ниспровергателя старого, пророка и творца нового в искусстве. Этот процесс начался еще в 19 в. и на рубеже столетий с появлением символизма, импрессионизма, постимпрессионизма, модерна (ар нуво) и активно продолжился во всех основных направлениях и движениях искусства 1-й пол. 20 в. Авангардисты демонстративно отказываются от большинства художественноэстетических, нравственных, духовных ценностей (прежде всего европейско-средиземноморской культуры). Новые формы и способы художественного выражения обычно сводятся к абсолютизации и доведению до логического завершения (часто предельно абсурдного с позиции традиционной культуры — см. Абсурд) того или иного элемента или совокупности элементов художественных языков, изобразительно-выразительных приемов искусств, вычлененных из традиционных культурно-исторических и художественных контекстов. При этом цели и задачи искусства видятся представителям различных направлений авангарда самыми разными вплоть до отрицания вообще искусства как такового, во всяком случае в его новоевропейском смысле. ОСНОВНЫЕ НАПРАВЛЕНИЯ И ПРИНЦИПЫ ИХ КЛАССИФИКАЦИИ. Основные направления авангарда—фовизм, кубизм, абстрактное искусство, футуризм, дадаизм, экспрессионизм, конструктивизм, метафизическая живопись, сюрреализм, наивное искусство; додекафония и алеаторика в музыке, конкретная поэзия, конкретная музыка, кинетическое искусство и др. К авангарду относятся также такие крупные фигуры, не принадлежавшие в целом ни одному из указанных направлений, как П. Пикассо, М. Шагал, П. Н. Филонов, П. Клее, А. Матисс, А. Модильяни, Ш. Ле Корбюзье, Дж. Джойс, М. Пруст, Ф. Кафка, А. Шёнберг и некоторые другие. Возможна лишь условная классификация, притом только по отдельным параметрам, совокупности самых разных феноменов авангарда. 1. По отношению к НТП. Принятие НТП вплоть до его апологии: футуризм, конструктивизм, супрематизм, лучизм, “аналитическое искусство”, конкретная поэзия, конкретная музыка, кинетизм. Внутреннее противодействие открытиям естественных наук и технологических достижений: фовизм, экспрессионизм, отчасти абстрактное искусство, наивное искусство, сюрреализм. Шагал, Клее, Модильяни. Для других направлений и представителей авангарда характерно двойственное или неопределенное отношение. Отдельные направления и личности авангарда активно опирались на достижения естественных и гуманитарных наук. Так, дадаизм и сюрреализм использовали многие находки фрейдизма и юнгианства; некоторые направления в литературе, театре, музыке находились под влиянием интуитивизма Бергсона. 2. В отношении духовности. Материалистическая, резко отрицательная позиция: кубизм, конструктивизм, “аналитическое искусство”, кинетизм и некоторые др. Напротив, интенсивные (осознанные или неосознаваемые) поиски Духа и духовного как спасения от культуроразрушающего засилья материализма и сциентизма: абстрактное искусство (В. В. Кандинский, П. Мондриан), супрематизм Малевича, метафизическая живопись, сюрреализм. Ряд направлений и персоналий авангарда безразличны к этой проблеме. 3. Отдельные направления авангарда различаются по отношению к психологическим основам творчества и восприятия искусства. Одни из них под влиянием сциентизма утверждали исключительно рациональные основания искусства—это прежде всего опирающиеся на дивизионизм представители абстрактного искусства с их поисками научных законов воздействия цвета (и формы) на человека, “аналитическое искусство” с его принципом “сделанности” произведения, конструктивизм, додекафония (и сериальные техники) в музыке. Большая же часть и направлений, и отдельных представителей авангарда ориентировалась на принципиальный иррационализм художественного творчества, чему активно способствовала бурлящая духовная атмосфера 1-й пол. 20 в., получившая еще апокалиптическую окраску в результате кровопролитных войн, революций и неудержимого стремления человечества к созданию средств массового уничтожения. Отсюда активное использование приемов алогизма, парадокса, абсурда в творчестве (дадаизм, сюрреализм, литература “потока сознания”, алеаторика, абсолютизирующая принцип случайности в создании и исполнении музыки, конкретная поэзия и конкретная музыка, театр абсурда с его утверждением безысходности и трагизма человеческого существования, абсурдности жизни, апокалиптическими настроениями). 4. Отношение к художественной традиции, к традиционным искусствам и их творческим методам также достаточно пестрое. Резко отрицательное отношение ко всему бывшему до них искусству манифестировали в крайних формах футуристы, дадаисты и конструктивисты. Находящиеся между авангардом и модернизмом поп-арт, минимализм, концептуализм приняли это отрицание как свершившийся факт, как самоочевидную истину. Большинство же направлений и представителей авангарда, особенно первой трети века, острие своей критики направляли против утилитаристско-позитавистского, академизировавшегося искусства последних трех столетий (особенно 19 в.), при этом, однако, отрицалось не все, но лишь общие консервативно-формалистические и натуралистическо-реалистические тенденции. Одновременно принимались и нередко абсолютизировались отдельные находки и достижения искусств предшествующих столетий, особенно в сфере формальных средств и способов выражения (часто за такими “находками” обращались к более ранним этапам истории искусства, к искусствам Востока, Африки, Латинской Америки, Океании и т. п.). Так, фовисты и абстракционисты сосредоточили своевнимание прежде всего на выразительных возможностях цвета; кубисты, супрематисты, конструктивисты—на художественном значении цветоформ; футуристические эксперименты были направлены на выражение движения с помощью цвета и формы, на поиски вербальных эквивалентов (вплоть до создания новых слов и языков—заумь) техническим достижениям своего времени; кинетисты создают мобили—подвижные скульптуры; дадаисты (отчасти это начали уже кубисты) активно вовлекают в процесс художественного творчества нетрадиционные материалы (включая предметы обыденной жизни и их элементы), начиная тем самым стирать принципиальную для искусства прошлого грань между искусством и неискусством. Сальвадор Дали, напротив, считал себя единственным в 20 в. настоящим художникомклассиком, охранителем “классических” традиций, восходящих к Леонардо да Винчи, Я. Вермеру Делфтскому, Д. Веласкесу, хотя создавал произведения (действительно в иллюзионистско-натуралистической технике) по духу диаметрально противоположные, по крайней мере новоевропейскойхудожественной традиции. 5. Художники авангарда достаточно резко различались по их отношению к политическим движениям. Многие русские авангардисты активно приветствовали и поддерживали (особенно в первые годы) своим творчеством большевистскую революцию; некоторые из итальянских футуристов активно приняли фашистские идеи Муссолини; большинство дадаистов были близки по духу к анархистам, а многие сюрреалисты вступали во французскую компартию. Однако основная массаавангардистов не имела осознанных политических убеждений; те или иные политические пристрастия зачастую придумывались ими в целях своеобразной, часто скандальной саморекламы. Со своей стороны “революционные” партии коммунистическо-социалистической ориентации, как правило, достаточно негативно относились к авангарду. Советские коммунисты, укрепившись у власти, начали активную и последовательную борьбу со всеми его направлениями и быстро идеологически и физически покончили с ним; гитлеровские национал-социалисты также полностью уничтожили или изгнали из Германии авангард во всех его разновидностях как. “деградирующее” искусство; более терпимо относились к нему французские коммунисты, однако и они исключили из своих рядов главных представителей сюрреализма. Многие буржуазные партии, напротив, лояльно отнеслись к авангарду, несмотря на антибуржуазную направленность ряда его движений, и даже нередко его поддерживали. 6. Различаются отдельные направления, движения, фигуры авангарда по значению: есть среди них глобальные, а есть и узколокальные. К глобальным, резко повлиявшим на ход и развитие художественной культуры 20 в. в целом, можно отнести абстрактное искусство, дадаизм, конструктивизм, сюрреализм, Малевича, Пикассо—в визуальных искусствах, додекафонию и алеаторику—в музыке, Джойса, Пруста, В. Хлебникова — в литературе. Другие направления, движения, группировки или подготавливали почву для этих глобальных феноменов, или закрепляли и развивали их достижения, или двигались в своих узколокальных для того или иного вида искусства направлениях, внося нечто новое в общий феномен авангарда. 7. Различаются направления, а точнее, отдельные представители авангарда в отношении художественно-эстетической или общекультурной значимости созданных ими произведений. Творчество большинства из них имеет экспериментальное, локальное значение для своего переходного времени. Однако именно авангард дал и практически все крупнейшие фигуры 20 в., уже вошедшие в историю мирового искусства на уровне классиков (Кандинский, Шагал, Малевич, Пикассо, Матисс, Модильяни, Дали, Джойс, Пруст, Кафка, Т. С. Элиот, В. Э. Мейерхольд, Э. Ионеско, С. Беккет, А. Шёнберг, А. Берг, Ле Корбюзье и др.). ХУДОЖЕСТВЕННО-ЭСТЕТИЧЕСКАЯФЕНОМЕНОЛОГИЯ ОСНОВНЫХ НАПРАВЛЕНИЙ АВАНГАРДА. Экспрессионизм (от лат. expressio—выражение). Его суть заключается, в обостренном, часто гипертрофированном выражении с помощью художественных средств и приемов иррациональных состояний души художника, его чувств и переживаний, чаще всего трагического и экзистенциально-драматического спектров: тревоги, страха, безысходности, тоски, нервозности, разобщенности, болезненной страстности, глубокой неудовлетворенности, ностальгии и т. п. Опустошенность, меланхолия, психопатия, нередко истеричность, мрачный эсхатологизм, а иногда и громкие крики протеста против окружающего мира и безнадежные призывы о помощи наполняют многие произведения экспрессионистов. Наиболее характерным явлением экспрессионизма принято считать деятельность немецких художников, связанных с группой “Мост” (Die Brücke), альманахом “Синий всадник” (Der Blaue Reiter), организованным В.Кандинским и Ф.Марком в 1911, а также журналом “Der Sturm” X. Вальдена (Берлин, 1910—32) и с одноименными галереей и издательством. Периодом расцвета считаются 1905—20—эпоха 1-й мировой войны и социальных потрясений в Европе (в Германии прежде всего), когда именно экспрессионизм в искусстве наиболее полно выражал дух времени, был адекватен психологическим настроениям многих европейцев, особенно художественно-интеллектуальных кругов. Сам прием экспрессивного выражения с помощью цвета, формы, пластики тех или иных экстремальных состояний человеческой психики, глубинных движений души и духа человека прослеживается в истории искусства с древних времен. Его можно встретить у народов Океании и Африки, в средневековом немецком искусстве (особенно в готической скульптуре и живописи), у Грюневальда, Эль Греко (позднеетворчество), Гойи, Гогена, представителей европейского символизма и стиля модерн. Экспрессионисты абсолютизировали его, сделав центральным, а часто и единственным принципом художественного мышления. В европейском авангарде на разных этапах творчества к экспрессионизму примыкали или создавали отдельные экспрессионистские работы многое художники—Кандинский, Шагал, Пикассо и др. В Германии в духе экспрессионизма работали М. Бекманн, А. фон Явленский, Г. Грос, О. Дике; в Австрии О. Кокошка, Э. Шиле; во Франции Ж. Руо и X. Сутин. Для художников-экспрессионистов характерно повышенное напряжение цветовых контрастов, выявление структурного костяка предмета, активное использование контура, в графике — черного пятна, обострение контрастов черного и белого, черного и цветного, усиление энергетики формы путем деформации и применения открытых кричащих цветов, гротескная передача лиц, поз, жестов изображенных фигур. Ощущая реальность угрозы для культуры научно-технического прогресса, экспрессионизм стремился отыскать, сохранить, выразить некие изначальные принципы человеческого существования, первобытные инстинкты жизни, реализуя в этом плане один из главных тезисов, эстетики Ницше: инстинкт против разума,дионисийское против аполлоновского (см. Аполлоническое и дионисийское). В частности, Ф. Марк вслед за Кандинским стремился к выражению в искусстве духовного начала и с горечью констатировал “всеобщую незаинтересованность человечества в новых ду ховных ценностях”. Путь к ним многие экспрессионисты усматривали в жизни и творчестве примитивных народов, в их органическом единстве с природой и космосом. Этим единством органического (животного, в частности) мира и космоса в целом, идеями “мистико-имманентной конструкции” мироздания (усмотренной еще у Эль Греко) пронизано все творчество Марка, внутренне ориентированное на отыскание путей к новой духовности. В литературе чертами экспрессионизма (тяготение к повышенной эмоциональности, гротеску, мистико-фантастическим образам и ситуациям, изломанному напряженному стилю, острому • монологизму) отмечено творчество Г. Майринка, Л. Франка, Ф. Кафки, раннего И. Бехера, Л. Андреева. Экспрессионистские черты характерны и для киноязыка целого ряда мастеров. В частности, немое монохромное кино требовало повышенной экспрессии от собственно визуальных элементов киноязыка—обостренного динамизма действия, контрастов света и тени, деформации предметов, использования крупных планов, наплывов, утрированной жестикуляции, гротескной мимики актеров, создания предельно напряженного ирреального кинопространства и т. п. Большое место в фильмах экспрессионистов занимают изображения бессознательной жизни человека (снов, галлюцинаций,бреда, кошмаров); героями многих из них являются фантастически-мистические или зловещие существа: Голем, Гомункулус, вампир Носферату, сомнамбулический убийца Чезаре и т. п. (режиссеры Р. Райнерт, П. Вегенер, Ф. В. Мурнау, Р. Вине и др.). В музыке предтечей экспрессионизма считается Вагнер, а собственно к экспрессионизму относят прежде всего представителей “новой венской школы” (А. Шёнберга, А. Берга, отчасти А. Веберна, раннего Г. Эйслера). Черты экспрессионизма усматриваются у молодых Прокофьева и Шостаковича, У Бартока, Онеггера, Мийо, Бриттена и др. К специфически экспрессионистским характеристикам музыкального языка относят повышенную диссонансность гармоний, болезненную изломанность мелодики, вязкость фактуры, использование жестких, пронзительных звучаний, прерывистость вокальной линии, возбужденную речитацию, переплетение пения с разговорной речью, использование возгласов и криков. Многие из этих элементов музыкального языка экспрессионизма были абсолютизированы и иногда доведены до принципиального (значимого) абсурда некоторыми композиторами 2-й пол. 20 в. Существенным для экспрессионизма является открытая визуальная, звуковая, вербальная энергетика “жизненного порыва” (Бергсон), которая реально излучается большинством экспрессионистских работ и активно воздействует на психику реципиента помимо его воли. С экспрессионизма начинается переход искусства от традиционного мимесиса и выражения к реальной презентации открытой энергии. Энергетический потенциал искусства, занимавший в традиционной культуре фоновое место, теперь выдвигается на первый план в качестве доминирующего, что абсолютизируют затем многие направления и творческие личности модернизма и постмодернизма. Футуризм (от лат. futunun— будущее). Возник и наиболее полно был реализован в изобразительном искусстве и литературе Италии и России в период 1909—15. Главные теоретики: Ф. Маринетги в Италии, В. Хлебников, А. Крученых в России. Футуристы остро ощутили наступление глобального кризиса в традиционной культуре в связи с начавшимися научно-техническими и социально-политическими революционными процессами. Они с восторгом приняли их и, почувствовав, что эти процессы ведут к сущностным изменениям в психосенсорике и менталитете человека, попытались найти им художественные аналоги. В революционно-техногенной действительности их больше всего привлекали активное бунтарскоедействие, революционные порывы, движение, скорость, энергетика. “Раковую опухоль” традиционной культуры они призывали вырезать ножами техницизма, урбанизма, анархического бунтарства, эпатирующими художественными жестами. Красоту футуристы видели во всех новациях технического прогресса, в революциях и войнах и стремились выразить ее в живописи путем создания напряженных динамических полуабстрактных полотен. В них симультанно — один на другой, как кадры кинопленки—накладываются различные временные фазы движущегося объекта; энергетические поля или состояния души передаются с помощью абстрактных лучащихся, динамически закручивающихся цветоформ; бунтующие массы ассоциируются с острыми яркими клиньями, прорывающимися сквозь бурлящие цветовые пространства и т. п. Футуристов очаровывали шумы новой техники (гудки паровозов и клаксонов, рев моторов), и они манифестировали попытки передать их чисто зрительными средствами, используя эффект синестезии. В скульптуре стремились объединить пластические формы с цветом, движением, звуком, предвещая появление кинетизма; использовали в коллажах нетрадиционные материалы (стекло, кожу, обрывки одежды, осколки зеркал и т. п.), став предвестниками поп-арта. Ряд работ итальянских футуристов носил ярко выраженные космогонические черты (У. Боччони, Дж. Балла, Дж. Северини). В России футуристические тенденции в живописи наиболее полно реализовали М. Ларионов, Н. Гончарова (в лучизме) и К. Малевич (в кубофутуристических композициях). Футуристы в литературе (А. Крученых, В. Хлебников, В. Маяковский, В. Каменский) бунтарски вводят новые принципы организации текста, основанные на смысловых парадоксах, композиционных “сдвигах”, специфической тонике, алогичных конструкциях, графической семантике текста, использовании бытовой и фольклорной архаической лексики и т. п. Занимаются активным словотворчеством—создают “заумь”, значение которой объясняют стремлением выявить глубинныйсмысл абстрактных фонем и построить на них новый художественный язык, адекватно выражающий сущность новых реальностей. Футуристы одними из первых поставили вопрос об активном участии искусства в революционном преобразовании жизни, создании нового, предельно технизированного мира, о выведении творчества за пределы искусства в жизнь. Абстракционизм (абстрактное искусство). Главные теоретики и практики—Д. Кандинский, П. Мондриан. Абстракционизм отказался от изображения форм визуально воспринимаемой действительности, от изоморфизма и ориентировался исключительно на выразительные, ассоциативные, синестезические свойства цвета, неизоморфных абстрактных цветоформ и их бесчисленных сочетаний. Первые абстрактные работы были созданы в 1910 Кандинским. Эстетическое кредо абстрактного искусства, изложенное в его книге “О духовном в искусстве” (1910) ив ряде других работ, сводится к тому, что отказ от изображения внешних, видимых форм предметов позволяет художнику сосредоточиться на решении исключительно живописных задач гармонизации цвета и формы, через посредство которых духовный космос вступает в контакт с реципиентом. Фактически Кандинский на новом уровне возвращается к идеям платоновско-неоплатонической эстетики. Живопись уподобляется им музыке в ее абсолютном значении, и главную ее цель он усматривает в выражении на холсте или листе бумаги музыки (звучания) объективно существующего Духовного. Художник в понимании Кандинского является лишь посредником Духовного, инструментом, с помощью которого оно материализуется в художественных формах. Поэтому абстрактное искусство не является выдумкой современных художников, но исторически закономерной формой самовыражения Духовного, адекватной своему времени. Абстракционизм развивался по двум основным направлениям: а) гармонизации аморфных цветовых сочетаний; б) создания геометрических абстракций. Первое направление (ранний Кандинский, Ф. Купка и др.) довело до логического завершения поиски фовистов и экспрессионистов в области “освобождения” цвета от форм видимой реальности. Главный акцент делался на самостоятельной выразительной ценности цвета, его колористическом богатстве и синестезических обертонах, на музыкальных ассоциациях цветовых сочетаний, с помощью которых искусство стремилось выразить глубинные “истины бытия”, а также лиризм и драматизм человеческих переживаний, напряженность духовных исканий и т. п. Второе направление создавало новые типы художественного пространства путем сочетания всевозможных геометрических форм, цветных плоскостей, прямых и ломаных линий. Главные представители—Малевич периода геометрического супрематизма, участники голландской группы “Де Стейл” (с 1917) во главе с Мондрианом и Т. Ван Дусбургом, поздний Кандинский. Голландцы выдвинули концепцию неопластицизма, противопоставлявшую “случайности, неопределенности и произволу природы” “простоту, ясность, конструктивность, функциональность” чистых геометрических форм, выражавших, по их мнению, космические, божественные закономерности Универсума (Ван Дусбург). Мистическая простота оппозиции “горизонталь—вертикаль”, согласно Мондриану ставшая основой всего его творчества зрелого периода, при использовании определенных локальных цветов дает бесконечные возможности достижения визуальных пропорций и равновесия, которые имеют духовно-этическую сущность. Мондриан и его коллеги впервые в истории искусства сумели достичь равновесия художественных масс с помощью асимметричных построений, что дало мощныйимпульс архитектуре, прикладному искусству, дизайну 20 в. Согласно абстракционистам, концентрация эстетического в абстрактных цветоформах, исключающих какие-либо утилитарно-бытовые ассоциации, выводит зрителя на прямой глубинный контакт с чисто духовными сферами. В этом плане многие произведения абстракционизма (особенно работы Кандинского, Малевича, М. Ротко, отчасти Мондриана) могут служить объектами медитации и посредниками в других духовных практиках. Не случайно Малевич ощущал в своих работах близость к русской иконе (см. Икона), а за его “Черным квадратом” укрепилась репутация “иконы 20 века”. Обозначение, данное изначально с уничижительно-ироническим оттенком, хорошо выразило суть этого феномена. Конструктивизм. Направление, возникшее в России (с 1913—14) в среде материалистически ориентированных художников и архитекторов под прямым воздействием технического прогресса и демократических настроений революционной общественности. В дальнейшем получило развитие и в западных странах. Родоначальником считается художник В. Татлин, основными представителями в России—А. Родченко, Л. Попова, В. Степанова, братья Стенберги, теоретиками — Н. Пуни, Б. Арватов, А. Ган; на Западе—Ле Корбюзье, А. Озанфан, Ван Дусбург, В. Гропиус, Л. Моголи-Надь. Традиционным художественным категориям конструктивисты противопоставили понятие конструкции, под которым в общем случае понимали некий рационалистически обоснованный принцип композиционной организации произведения, выдвигая на первое место функциональность; однако единства в трактовке термина не было. Конструктивизм представлен двумя основными направлениями: отвлеченный конструктивизм, близкий к геометрическому абстракционизму, не преследовавший утилитарных целей, но занятый исключительно решением художественных задач (развитие идущих от кубизма тенденций поиска конструктивных законов формы, пространства, внутренней архитектоники предмета и т. п.), и “производственно-проектный”, направленный на художественное конструирование предметов утилитарного назначения и блоков среды обитания человека. Последний был тесно связан с архитектурой и промышленностью и руководствовался задачей превращения искусства в производство, а производства—в искусство. Термин “художник” заменялся словом “мастер”; главными профессиональными категориями становились технологичность, функциональность, рациональность, практичность, тектоничность, факгурность. Многие художники-конструктивисты стали первыми профессорами в художественио^производственных институтах (мастерских)— ВХУТЕМАСе в России и “Баухаусе” в Германии. Конструктивизм стал лабораторией для дизайна 20 в. и таких направлений в искусстве, как кинетическое искусство, минимализм, отчасти концептуализм. Дадаизм. Термин (от франц. dada—детская лошадка, в переносном смысле—все детское, лепет младенца) не имеет в науке однозначного толкования применительно к данному направлению. Дадаизм—одно из наиболее бунтарских, скандальных движений авангарда, культивировавшее пафос разрушения всего и вся, эпатаж как таковой. Возникло во Франции в среде эмигрантской художественной молодежи в разгар 1-й мировой войны, просуществовало с 1916 по 1922. Главные теоретики и организаторы Τ. Тцара и X. Балль. Своим предтечей дадаисты почитали Марселя Дюшана, введшего в искусство т. н. готовые изделия (ready-mades) — предметы обихода (велосипедное колесо, сушку для бутылок, писсуар) в качестве равноценных и полноправных художественных произведений. Скандальные акции, выставки (в т. ч. экспонирование шокирующих обывателя объектов), манифесты дадаистов отрицали и передразнивали все традиционные ценности культуры и искусства, включая и достижения довоенного авангарда (хотя они часто использовали многие приемы ранних авангардистов). Среди творческих находок дадаистов, унаследованных другими направлениями авангарда (сюрреализмом, поп-артом, концептуализмом и др.),— принцип стохастической (случайной) организации произведений, метод “психического автоматизма” в творчестве, активное использование при создании артефактов содержимого помоек и свалок мусора и отслуживших предметов обихода. Сюрреализм (франц. surréalisme, букв.—сверхреализм). Возник во Франции в 1924 по инициативе А. Бретона, опубликовавшего “Манифест сюрреализма”; во многом продолжил основные художественно-эстетические тенденции дадаизма. Главные представители: Бретон, Т. Тцара, П. Элюар, Л. Арагон, Ман Рей, М. Эрнст, А, Массой, Л. Бунюэль, С. Дали, X. Миро и др. Завершил свое официальное существование со смертью Бретона (1966), хотя отдельные мастера работают в сюрреалистском духе до конца 20 в. Эстетика сюрреализма опирается на идеи романтиков, символизма, интуитивизма, фрейдизма, герметизма и некоторые восточные мистико-религиозные и оккультные учения; отдельные положения теоретиков сюрреализма перекликаются с идеями дзэн (чань)-буддизма. Эстетика сюрреализма была изложена в “Манифестах” Бретона и в ряде других программных сочинений. Сюрреалисты призывали к освобождению человеческого “Я”, человеческого духа от “оков” сциентизма, логики, разума, морали, государственности, традиционной эстетики, понимаемых ими как “уродливые” порождения буржуазной цивилизации, закрепостившей с их помощью творческие возможности человека. Подлинные истины бытия, по мнению сюрреалистов, скрыты в сфере бессознательного, и искусство призвано вывести их оттуда, выразить в своих произведениях. Художник должен опираться на любой опыт бессознательного выражения духа — сновидения, галлюцинации, бред, бессвязные воспоминания младенческого возраста, мистические видения и т. п.; “с помощью линий, плоскостей, формы, цвета он должен стремиться проникнуть по ту сторону человеческого, достичь Бесконечного и Вечного” (Г. Арп). Основа творческого метода сюрреализма, по определению Бретона (“Манифест сюрреализма”, 1924),—“чистый психический автоматизм, имеющий целью выразить устно или письменно, или любым другим способом реальное функционирование мысли. Диктовка мысли вне всякого контроля со стороны разума, вне каких бы то ни было эстетических или нравственных соображений... Сюрреализм основывается на вере в высшую реальность; на ассоциативных формах, до сих пор остававшихся без внимания; на всевластии мечты, на неутилитарной игре мысли. Он стремится разрушить другие психические механизмы и занять их место для решения важнейших жизненных проблем...” (Breton A. Manifestes du Surréalisme, ed. J. J. Pauvert. P., 1962, p. 40). Отсюда два главных принципа сюрреализма —т. н, автоматическое письмо и запись сновидений; в сновидениях, согласно Фрейду, на которого активно опираются сюрреалисты, открываются глубинные истины бытия, а автоматическое письмо (исключающее цензуру разума) помогает наиболее адекватно передать их с помощью слов или зрительных образов. Подобный способ творчества погружает художника “во внутреннюю феерию”. “Процесс познания исчерпан,—писали издатели первого номера журнала “Сюрреалистическая революция”,—интеллект не принимается. больше в расчет, только греза оставляет человеку все права на свободу”. Отсюда грезы, сны, всевозможные видения осознаются сюрреалистами как единственно истинные состояния бытия. Искусство осмысливается ими поэтому как своего рода наркотическое средство, которое без алкоголя и наркотиков приводит человека в состояние грез, когда разрушаются цепи, сковывающие дух. Сердцевину сюрреализма составляет, согласно Бретону, “алхимия слова” (выражение А. Рембо), помогающая воображению “одержать блистательную победу над вещами”. При этом, подчеркивает Бретон, “речь идет не о простой перестановке слов или произвольном перераспределении зрительных образов, но о воссоздании состояния души, которое сможет соперничать по своей напряженности с истинным безумием” (цит. по кн.: Антология французского сюрреализма. 20-е годы. М., 1994, с. 333). Глобальное восстание против разума характерно для всех теоретиков и практиков сюрреализма, которые остро ощущали его недостаточностьв поисках основополагающих истин бытия. Алогичное, подчеркивал А. Арго, является высшей формой выражения и постижения “нового Смысла”, и именно сюрреализм открывает пути к достижению его, соперничая при этом и с безумием, и с оккультизмом, и с мистикой. Эффект эстетического воздействия произведений сюрреализма строится чаще всего на сознательной абсолютизации принципа художественных оппозиций. Памятуя, что образ возникает “из сближения удаленных друг от друга реальностей” (поэт П. Реверди), сюрреалисты строят свои произведения на предельном обострении приемов алогичности, парадокса, неожиданности, на соединении принципиально несоединимого. За счет этого и возникает особая, ирреальная (или сверхреальная), почти мистическая художественная атмосфера, присущая только произведениям сюрреализма. Они погружают зрителя (или читателя) в самобытные миры, внешне вроде бы совершенно чуждые чувственно воспринимаемому миру и его законам, но внутренне чем-то очень близкие человеку, одновременно пугающие и магнетически притягивающие его. Это какие-то параллельные миры подсознания и сверхсознания, в которых бывало или бывает “Я” человека, когда разум (или скорее рассудок) ослабляет по той или иной причине свой контроль над .ним, когда человеческий дух устремляется в творческом порыве на поиски своей духовной родины. Сюрреализм был не просто одним из многих направлений в авангардном искусстве 1-й пол. 20 в. В нем наиболее полно и остро в художественной форме выразилось ощущение эпохи как глобального переходного этапа от классического искусства последних двух-трех тысячелетий к чему-то принципиально иному; именно в нем наметились многие принципы, методы арт-мышления, даже технические приемы и отдельные элементы посткультуры 2-й пол. 20 в. Художественные находки сюрреализма активно используются практически во всех видах современного искусства—в кинематографе, телевидении, видеоклипах, театре, фотографии, оформительском искусстве, дизайне. в арт-практиках и проектах конца 20 в. Концептуализм. Последнее по времени возникновения (60—80-е гг. 20 в.) крупное движение авангарда, завершающее и как бы резюмирующее его основные художественно-эстетические находки и достижения и знаменующее переход от авангарда к модернизму (см. ниже) и постмодернизму. Один из его основателей Джозеф Кошут в программной статье “Искусство после философии” (1969) назвал концептуализм “постфилософской деятельностью”, выражая тем самым его суть как некоего культурного феномена, пришедшего на смену традиционному искусству и философии, “смерть” которых западная наука констатировала именно в 60-е гг. Среди основателей и главных представителей—прежде всего американцы Р. Берри, Д. Хюблер, Л. Вейнер, Д. Грехэм, Е. Хессе, Б. Науман, О. Кавара, члены английской группы “Искусство и язык” и др. Первые манифестарно-теоретическне статьи о концептуализме были написаны его создателями Солом Ле Виттом и Дж. Кошутом, впервые термин “концептуализм” был еще до них употреблен Г. Флинтом (1961) и Э, Кинхольцем (1963). Концептуализм претендовал на роль феномена культуры, синтезировавшего в себе науку (в первую очередь гуманитарные науки— эстетику, искусствознание, лингвистику, но также и математику), философию и собственно искусство в его новом понимании (артдеятельность, артефакт). На первый план в концептуализме выдвигается концепт — формально-логическая идея вещи, явления, произведения искусства, его вербализуемая концепция, документально изложенныйпроект. Суть артдеятельности усматривается не в выражении или изображении идеи (как в традиционных искусствах), ав самой “идее”, в ее конкретной презентации, прежде всего в форме словесного текста, а также сопровождающих его документальных материалов (кино-, видео-, фонозаписей и т. п.). Сам артефакт в виде картины, объекта, инсталляции, перформаяса или любой иной акции является приложением к документальному описанию. Главное в концептуализме — именно документальная фиксация концепта; его реализация (или варианты реализации) желательна, но не обязательна. Акцент в визуальных искусствах, таким образом, переносится иэ чисто визуальной сферы в концептуально-визуальную, от перцепции к концепции, т. е. с конкретно-чувственного восприятия на интеллектуальное осмысление. Концептуализм принципиально меняет установку на восприятие искусства. С художественно-эстетического созерцания произведения она переносится навозбуждение аналитико-интеллектуальной деятельности сознания реципиента, лишь косвенно связанной с собственно воспринимаемым артефактом. При этом концептуалисты достаточно регулярно и осознанно играют (см. Игра) на предельно тривиальных, банальных, общеизвестных в обыденном контексте “концепциях” и “идеях”, вынося их из этого контекста в заново созданное концептуальноепространство функционирования (напр., в музейную среду). В художественно-презентативной сфере концептуализм продолжает и развивает многие находки конструктивизма, ready-mades Дюшана, дадаизма, конкретной поэзии, попарта. Важное место в его “поэтике” занимают проблемы объединения в концептуальном пространстве, которое полностью реализуется лишь в психике субъекта восприятия, слова (словесного текста), изображения и самого объекта. Взяв на себя своеобразно понятые функции философии и искусствознания, концептуализм стремится к дематериализации арт-творчества. Концептуалисты фиксируют внимание реципиента не столько на артефакте, сколько на самом процессе формирования его идеи, функционировании произведения в концептуальном пространстве, на ассоциативно-интеллектуальном восприятии артефакта. Установки концептуализма, как и всего авангарда, принципиально антиномичны. С одной стороны, напр., его артефакт предельно замкнут в себе, ибо он, в отличие от традиционного произведения искусства, ничего не выражает и ни к чему не отсылает реципиента; он просто репрезентирует себя. С другой стороны, он более, чем произведение традиционного искусства, связан с культурно-цивилизационными контекстами и вне их почти утрачивает свою значимость. Контекст имеет в концептуализме, может быть, даже большее значение, чем сам артефакт. Большинство произведений концептуализма, рассчитанных на одноразовую презентацию в поле культуры, не претендуют на вечность, на непреходящую значимость, ибо принципиально не создают каких-либо объективных ценностей. Поэтому они и собираются (на основе новых творческих приемов коллажа и монтажа), как правило, из подсобных, быстро разрушающихся материалов (чаще всего из предметов утилитарного обихода, подобранных на свалке) или реализуются в бессмысленных (с позиции обыденной логики) действиях. Все концептуалистские акции тщательно документируются. В историю (в музей) должен войти не столько сам артефакт, сколько его “идея” и процесс ее конкретной реализации, зафиксированные в соответствующей документации и отражающие неповторимую ситуацию презентации или акции, жест, произведенный создателями. Концептуализм, с одной стороны, выдвигает на первый план логически продуманную и прописанную концепцию, просчитанный до мелких деталей проект; с другой же — его артефакты, перформансы, жесты пронизаны алогизмом, парадоксальностью, абсурдом. Изначальный дотошный “логоцентризм” концепции как бы снимается иррационализмом всего целостного концептуального пространства, в котором живет его создатель и в которое он приглашает избранных реципиентов. Отсюда еще одна антиномия концептуализма: при удивительной внешней простоте и даже примитивности большинства его артефактов их адекватное восприятие в концептуальном измерении доступно только “посвященньм”, т. е. реципиентам, освоившим алогичную логику концептуального мышления и стратегию поведения в концептуальном пространстве. Концептуализм отделен глухой стеной от обывателя или даже любителя искусства, не искушенных в его “правилах игры”. Являясь, таким образом, практически элитарным и почти эзотерическим феноменом, т. е. предельно замкнутым в себе, концептуализм на практике как бы активно размывает границу между искусством (в традиционном понимании) и жизнью, вторгаясь в эту жизнь, и одновременно не менее активно исследует и укрепляет пределы искусства, эстетического: одной из своих целей он ставит изучение иопределение границы между искусством и жизнью, дерзко изымая из жизни любой ее фрагмент и помещая его в пространство искусства. Он ориентирует сознаниереципиента на принципиальный антипсихологизм, однако его осознанный и четко проведенный и выстроенный антиномизм автоматически возбуждает в психике реципиента бурные иррациональные процессы. В частности, ориентация на простоту, тривиальность, неинтересность, монотонность, незаметность, доведенную до абсурда приземленность многих артефактов концептуализма провоцирует импульсивное возмущение реципиента, взрыв его эмоций. АВАНГАРД И ИСКУССТВО 20 в. Глобальное значение авангарда выявлено еще не в полной мере, однако уже очевидно, что он показал принципиальную культурноисторическую относительность форм, средств, способов и типов художественно-эстетического сознания; в частности, вывел многие традиционные виды искусства и присущие им формы художественного мышления из сферы художественно-эстетического и, напротив, придал статус искусства предметам, явлениям, средствам и способам выражения, не входившим в контексттрадиционной художественной культуры; довел до логического завершении (часто —до. абсурда) практически все основные виды новоевропейских искусств (и их методы художественной презентации), тем самым показав, чтоони уже изжили себя, не соответствуют современному (и тем более будущему) уровню культурноцивилизационного процесса, не могут адекватно выражать дух времени, отвечать духовным и художественно-эстетическим потребностям современного человека и тем более человека будущего супертехнизированного общества; экспериментально обосновал множество новых, нетрадиционных приемов презентации того, что до середины 20 в, называлось художественной культурой и что находится в стадии глобального перехода к чему-то принципиально иному, призванному в возникающей ныне новой цивилизации занять место искусства; способствовал появлению и становлению новых (как правило, технических) видов искусств (фотографии, кино, телевидения, электронной музыки, всевозможных шоу и т. п.). Достижения авангарда активно используются строителями новой (за неимением пока иного термина) “художественной культуры” в основном по следующим направлениям: а) в создании на основе новейших научно-технических достижений и синтеза элементов многих традиционных искусств эстетически организованной среды обитания человека; б) в организации супертехнизированных шоу; в) в конструировании глобального электронного (видео-компьютерно-лазерного) аналога художественной культуры, основу которого, в частности, составит полное погружениереципиента в виртуальные реальности. Художественная культура 1-й пол. 20 в. не сводится только к авангарду, В ней определенное место занимают и искусства, продолжавшие традиции предшествующей культуры, и явления среднего типа, как бы наводящие мосты между традиционной культурой и авангардом. Однако именно авангард расшатыванием и разрушением традиционных эстетических норм и принципов, форм и методов художественного выражения и открытием возможности практически неограниченных новаций в этой сфере открыл путь к переходу художественной культуры в новое качество, который уже и осуществляется. Этим авангард выполнил свою функцию в новоевропейской культуре и практически завершил существование в качестве некоего глобального феномена, трансформировавшись после 2-й мировой войны в модернизм. АВАНГАРД И МОДЕРНИЗМ. Поп-арт и концептуализм завершили бурную эру авангарда и знаменовали собой то состояние художественно-эстетической культуры, которое обычно называют модернизмом (хотя проблема четких различий между авангардом и модернизмом остается дискуссионной). Существует тенденциятрактовки модернизма как явлений в художественной культуре, которые возникли на основе авангарда, но утратили его эпатажноразрущительный или эйфорически-эвристический манифестарный пафос. Для основного поля искусства середины 20 в. характерно внутреннее осмысление находок и достижений авангардных направлений 1-й пол. столетия, осознание их реальных художественно-выразительных, репрезентативных и других возможностей, использование в тех или иных интертекстуальных отношениях и т. п. Отсюда модернизм может быть понят как более-менее спокойное “переваривание” культурой, утверждение и своего рода догматизация новаторских достижений авангарда. То, что в авангарде было революционным и новаторским, в модернизме становится классикой, апостмодернизм, возникший почти одновременно с модернизмом, уже встает на позицию ироничного отношения к этой “классике”, свободно и на равных основаниях соотнося и сопрягая ее (также в духе легкой всеобъемлющей иронии) с классикой других периодов культуры. Лит.: Кандинский В. О духовном в искусстве. Нью-Йорк, 1967; Дали С. Дневник одного гения. М., 1991; Тайная жизнь Сальвадора Дали, написанная им самим о себе и обо всем прочем. М., 1996; Малевич К. Собр. соч. в 5 т., т. 1, 2. M., 1995, 1998; Очерятинский А., Янечек Дж. Антология авангардной эпохи. Россия. Первая треть XX столетия (поэзия), Нью-Йорк—СПб., 1995; КрученыхА. Наш выход. К истории русского футуризма. М., 1996; Хрустов А. В. Русский авангард: 1907—1932 (Исторический обзор” в 3 т., т. 1: Боевое десятилетие. СПб., 1996; Русский футуризм: Теория. Практика. Критика. Воспоминания. М., 1999; Сануйе М. Дала в Париже. М., 1999; Abstrakte Kunst: Theorien und Tendenzen. Baden-Baden, 1958; Hotthusen H. E. Avantgardismus und die Zukunft der modernen Kunst. Münch., 1964; Rubin W. Dada and Surrealist Art. N. Y., 1968; foggioti R. The Theory of the Avant-Garde. Cambr. (Mass.), 1968; Gershman ff. The Surrealist Revolution in France. Ann Albor, 1969; Homef K. Concept Art. Cologne, 1971; Meyer U. Conceptual Art. N. Y., 1972; Wightman J. The concept of the Avantgarde. L., 1973; Futurist Manifestos, ed. V. Apollonio. L., 1973; Krämer H. The Age of the Avantgarde. N. Y., 1973; Bürger P. Theorie der Avantgarde. Fr./M., 1974; RoWer W. Constructive Concepts: A History of Constructive Art from Cubism to the Present. N. Y., 1977; Butler Ch. After the Wake. An Essay on the contemporary Avantgarde. Oxf., 1980; Krauss Я. E. The Originality of the Avant-Garde and Other Modernist Myths, Cambr. (Mass.), 1985; Hepp C. Avantgarde. Moderne Kunst, Kulturkritik und Refonnbewegungen nach der Jahrhundertwende. Münch., 1987; Krulwwki L. Art and Concepi. Amherst—Mass., 1987; Hofier L. Avantgardismus als Entfremdung. Fr./M., 1987; JaußH. K. Studien zum Epochenwandel der ästhetischen Moderne, Fr./M., 1989; Marinelti F. T. The Futurist Cookbook. S. F., 1989; Koshuth J. Art after Philosophy and After: Collected Writings. 1966-1990, ed. G. Gucreio. Cambr. (Mass.), 1991; Breton A. Oeuvres complètes, ed. M. Bonnet, v. 1-2. P., 1988-92; Caws M. A. The Surrealist Painters and Poets. Cambr. (Mass.), 1997. В. В. Бычков . Под редакцией В. С. Стёпина. 2001. Синонимы: авангардизм, ертаул, киноавангард, команда, передовой отряд, яртаул Антонимы: арьергард АБХИХИТА-АНВАЯАВАЯВА Смотреть что такое "АВАНГАРД" в других словарях: авангард — а, м. avant garde f. 1. воен. Часть войск, находящаяся впереди главных сил. Смотреть надлежит, чтоб вначале силныи корпус .. наперед все дороги и пасы осмотрели .. которои корпус называетца авангардия. УВ 1716 188. Неприятельская авангард. ЖКФ… … Исторический словарь галлицизмов русского языка АВАНГАРД — термин, обозначающий совокупность пестрых и многообразных новаторских, революц., бунтарских движений и направлений в худож. культуре 20 в. Авангардные явления характерны для всех переходных этапов в истории худож. культуры, отд. видов… … Энциклопедия культурологии АВАНГАРД — (фр. avant garde передняя стража) 1) передовой отряд войска, выставляемый на первом плане против неприятеля и обязанный, кроме того, собирать верные известия о силе неприятеля, исправлять карты, устраивать дороги и проч. 2) передовая эскадра в… … Словарь иностранных слов русского языка АВАНГАРД — (франц. avantgard передовой отряд), течение в кинематографе, тесно связанное с новаторскими тенденциями, получившими развитие в европейском театре, живописи и литературе 1920 х годов во Франции, Германии, России. Французский киноавангард… … Энциклопедия кино АВАНГАРД — (Vanguard, van) соединение кораблей, выдвинутое в сторону противника и расположенное от главных сил в расстоянии, определяемом расчетом для развертывания флота при встрече с противником. Самойлов К. И. Морской словарь. М. Л.: Государственное… … Морской словарь авангард — См. передний... Словарь русских синонимов и сходных по смыслу выражений. под. ред. Н. Абрамова, М.: Русские словари, 1999. авангард (передовой, сторожевой) (полк, отряд), войско, передний, форпост, аванпост, фас, фронт, фасад, авангардия,… … Словарь синонимов АВАНГАРД — направление во французском кино 1920 х гг., связанное с экспериментами в области киноязыка. Авангард непосредственно взаимодействовал с дадаизмом и сюрреализмом. Представитель Авангарда : Л. Деллюк, А. Ганс, Ж. Дюлак, Ж. Эпштейн; на определенном … Современная энциклопедия АВАНГАРД — АВАНГАРД, авангарда, муж. (франц. avant garde). Отряд войска, флота, находящийся впереди главных сил (воен.). || перен. Передовая часть какой нибудь общественной группы, ведущая за собой массы (книжн.). Коммунистическая партия авангард рабочего… … Толковый словарь Ушакова АВАНГАРД — м. воен. авангардия ж. морск. франц. отдельная часть войск, передовой отряд, впереди армии или отряда же; переды, голова, сторожевой полк, яртаул; … Современная энциклопедия АВАНГАРД — (от аван... и французского garde стража), 1) войсковое подразделение, высылаемое вперед с целью не допустить внезапного нападения противника на главные силы. 2) Передовая, ведущая часть какой либо общественной группы, класса … Современная энциклопедия КнигиАвангард в архитектуре Ленинграда, Джесси Рассел. High Quality Content by WIKIPEDIA articles!Авангард (конструктивизм) в архитектуре Ленинграда — направление в русской (советской) архитектуре второй половины 1920-х — начала 1930-х годов…Подробнее Купить за 1254 рубАвангард (искусство), Jesse Russell. Внимание! Книга представляет собой набор материалов из Википедии и/или других online-источников. High Quality Content by WIKIPEDIA articles! Аванга?рд (фр. Avant-garde — «передовой отряд») —… Подробнее Купить за 1125 рубАвангард (хоккейный клуб), Джесси Рассел. High Quality Content by WIKIPEDIA articles!Хоккейный клуб «Аванга?рд» Омская область — команда по хоккею с шайбой из Омска. Основана в 1950 году. Выступала под названиями «Спартак»… Подробнее Купить за 1125 рубДругие книги по запросу «АВАНГАРД» 16+ © Академик, 2000-2014Обратная связь: Техподдержка, Реклама на сайте Экспорт словарей на сайты, сделанные на PHP,